Because We're Spartans
by Drizzt1138
Summary: A short fanfic about Matt, Jackie and Inez as Spartans. Because I'm a writer and I can do what I please XD Rated T for violence.


Because We're Spartans

A Cyberchase-Halo Crossover

Inez looked down on the Covenant troops through the scope of her sniper rifle. It took her a few minutes to find her target among the hordes of Jackals and Grunts, but soon she spotted it.

The captain of the Reaper of Souls, the Elite codenamed Hacker by the UNSC top brass had been terrorizing ONI networks since the beginning of the war. Every time they were just starting to close in on him, the foul creature had escaped. That was why Inez's team was deployed.

She looked back behind her. Jackie was pacing so much that she was practically digging a rut in the ground. The boots of her CQB armor were completely covered in dust. It was obvious she was itching for a fight.

Nearby, Matt was leaning against a rock, playing with his yo-yo again. He seemed a bit more relaxed, but it was obvious he was also on edge. He had his assault rifle laid out on the ground next to Jackie's shotgun, and while his face was completely covered by his standard-issue helmet, it was obvious he was eyeing it.

"Alright people," Inez said over their shared comm channel, "Target spotted. Let's gear up." The mood of her two teammates visibly improved as they gathered up their equipment. She couldn't see their smiles, but she could tell by their postures they were more than ready to get into the action.

The team had been set up with an AI, codenamed Digit, who popped up on their HUDs. The AI chose to display itself, for reasons unknown, as a cartoonish bird-thing. Despite the oddness of it's appearance, it seemed somehow familiar to them. Regardless, it gave better intel than most ONI agents, so they kept it around.

"Hacker is searching for a Forerunner artifact of unknown significance," Digit squawked. "Your objective is to neutralize him using whatever equipment ONI has already provided you. We also know that he only has a couple Jackals and Grunts with him; the main search is being conducted by Drones."

"Thanks Digit," Matt said. Then he turned to the other two Spartans. "So how do you guys wanna do this?"

"Well, going in guns blazing is always an option," Jackie said. "Or…"

In his native language, the Jackal's name meant Delete. It walked along the border with it's Grunt companion, known as Buzz. They were tasked with making sure that none of the Drones escaped, and more importantly, making sure no one got into the work site.

Off in the distance they heard a clatter. Delete pointed and tried to get Buzz's attention. The Grunt just barked to keep moving and walked on. Delete looked back towards the source on the noise, then followed it's companion.

As it did, a sniper round caught it in the back of the head, dropping it to the ground quickly and silently. Buzz turned to look for the source of this noise. It almost jumped when it saw Delete lying dead on the ground. As it ran over to try and find cover, a shotgun round ripped into the methane tanks on it's back, causing them to explode.

Inez moved up to join Matt and Jackie. Unfortunately, the commotion had caused some of the Drones to break off from the main group. "Go! I'll cover you!" Matt shouted. He opened fire with his assault rifle, sending bullets into the swarm of bug-like aliens.

Inez and Jackie sprinted towards Hacker's position. Unfortunately he had seen them coming and prepared accordingly. The Elite fired off his carbine at them, forcing Inez to duck behind a nearby rock. As she did, Jackie used her jet pack to close the distance between her and her target.

She got in close and fired her shotgun at the Elite, taking down it's shields. The hulking alien growled and knocked her back with one arm. She was sent sprawling to the ground, and the Hacker headed for his ship.

As he did, Inez lined up her shot. As the Hacker ran towards the nearby Banshee, she took aim and fired. The shot hit the Elite in it's shoulder, but it was still able to make it to it's ship. She watched as it flew away, muttering curses under her breath.

"UNSC command isn't gonna like this," Matt said. He had finally finished off the last of the Drones, and now he made his way over to join the others.

"Don't worry," Jackie said. "I planted a tracker on him when I got in close. Wherever he goes, we'll find him."

Inez smiled inside her helmet and looked over towards where the Banshee had flown off. "Well then. I guess maybe we can spin this one off as a victory. Let's go tell them the good news."


End file.
